The present disclosure generally relates to native applications, and in particular, to providing suggestions to install and/or open native applications.
A native application is a software application designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers, desktop computers and other computing devices. Typically, a computing device offers an array of native applications to a user. These native applications may be free or purchased through an application store and installed at the user's computing device.